Been Waiting
by Warriorsstone
Summary: Johan collides into a boy as he leaves a tag team tournament, but what he doesn't know it that it's his long lost friend. Spiritshipping One-Shot written for an awesome Tumblr personality, johannandersen!


**Auburn: A couple days ago, when I was out and about Tumblr, my favorite Tumblrer, johannandersen, began to post several OTP events. After reading one of them I got inspired to write a drabble for her. Since Spiritshipping is my OTP I went with that. And thus, this was born! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. Just this fanfic I hold to my name.**

"Um, is this the right room for the tag team admissions?"

Within the room of bustling boys, a tall, middle-aged man turned to find the bluenet waiting in the open doorway.

"Oh yes. Come in."

Cautiously, Johan walked into the busy room. From what he saw, all the boys appeared to know each other, but none of them seemed familiar to him. _Why couldn't any of them be familiar?_

"Would you care to sign in?"

"Huh?"

The man gestured towards a sheet of paper on the lone table of the room. Johan quickly filled it out and gave it to the slightly impatient man. Once he had collected the document, the man swiftly read the information inscribed on the page.

"So you are Johan Andersen, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then..." Turning away from Johan, the man proceeded to flip through collection of paper attached to a clipboard place upon the table.

"It looks like you're #52."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that whoever is #27 is going to be your partner for the tag team tournament."

"Who is that?"

The man shrugged his shoulders at the bluenet and merely replied, "Dunno. He hasn't checked in yet."

With that the man turned away from Johan and walked off into the mob of duelists.

_"Well you're sure helpful,"_ thought the bluenet.

Johan now found himself completely lost within the crowd of duelists. He had no one to talk to, seeing as that everyone was already getting to know their partners. The bluenet felt rather alone. He couldn't think of what to do. Remembering the annoyed man's advice, Johan sat himself by the entrance and began keeping watch for new duelists.

While the hours ticked by, Johan found that he couldn't seem to keep it up for much longer. He couldn't take this anymore, the unending waiting for probably some amateur punk duelist to come in late and try to figure out some sort of strategy in less than a minute before starting competition. Rising from his seat Johan spun around to exit through the door, only to collide head in with someone just coming in. The two fell to the floor, rubbing their injured heads. As Johan cradled his now bruised appendage, the other boy yelled, "Sorry about that!"

"No, that was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Still, I'm sorry about it."

The boy picked himself off the ground and extended a hand to Johan. Taking it, the boy helped the bluenet back to his feet. While Johan continued to rub in sore forehead, the boy asked him, "So is this where I sign in for the tag team tournament?"

"Yeah. Talk to the grumpy guy. He seems to be running the show."

"Thanks! Are you competing?"

Looking up at the boy, Johan got his first good look at him. The boy had short brown hair that looked like it could be really poofy if it was a bit long, he wasn't short but he was about a head smaller than Johan, wore a grey jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans, and he carried a duel disk. Much like one he had received attending Duel Academy...

"Well I was, but I've decided to pull out of the competition. My partner isn't showing up and I don't think I can put up with waiting anymore."

The boy gave Johan a sad face, which was hard to see, considering his massive sunglasses cover about half of it.

"Aw man, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I just don't think that spending my time waiting for some guy who I don't even know to show up is worth it. I have to get back to work anyway."

"Well okay then. I wish I could've dueled you, though."

"Likewise."

Johan left the brunet in the doorway as he walked out of the building. The chill of the evening air made him very cold very soon. The bluenet quickly zipped up his green windbreaker, trying to contain his body heat to keep from freezing.

As he looked up at the buildings around him, Johan's transition lenses converted back to normal, allowing him to properly see. The bright lights of the arena had darkened them so much that it took longer then usually for them to convert back. With his vision returned, Johan located a bus stop a few blocks down the street and began to tread towards it. The bus stop was easy to spot since the street was currently empty, being that most people were still at work, unlike the bluenet. While he slowly walked up to the bench, Johan repeatly told himself how stupid it was of himself to think that trying to do a duel monsters tournament after not competing for at least five years. About how much of an idiot he was for thinking he would get something out of it, and old joy or thrill of the game.

But as he lost himself in thought, he heard someone behind him call out, "Johan?"

The bluenet turned to locate the voice. It was the boy from earlier. He called back, "Yay..."

The boy went rigid when Johan answered. He spoke again, "Johan Andersen, it that you?"

"I am, what about it?"

The boy's fists clenched into tight balls. He began to tremble continued to stare at the bluenet who stood confused a block over. "_How does this guy know me?"_, Johan thought to himself.

The boy reached up to his face and removed, shaking, the huge sunglasses that spread across his face. As he pulled the frames from his face, Johan saw the warm brown eyes that were concealed under. Such familiar, beautiful brown eyes...

"Judai," Johan choked out, "is that you?"

The brunet shock his head, telling him yes, that he was in fact the bluenet's former best friend, very close best friend. Johan stood frozen for a moment and stared at the boy before him. He hadn't seen Judai in a very long time, almost ten years it had been since the bluenet had last seen him at graduation. And now there Judai was, standing only a few empty city blocks away from him.

The bluenet saw tears well up in the boy's eyes as he began to stride towards him, quickly breaking into a sprint. Judai followed suit as he ran back towards him, tears streaking down him face as he did. The two ran into each others arms and stood together crying on the sidewalk, the world continuing around them as they held tightly to the other.

Neither spoke a word as the stood in silence, only the sound of their panted breathes rung in each other's ears. Judai's arms wrapped tightly around Johan's waist while he buried his face into his friend's chest, and Johan protectively holding the brunet close to him. He didn't want to let go. Not now... not ever. Lowering his head down to Judai's ear, he whispered, "I missed you, Judai. I missed you so much. You have no idea."

The brunet looked up at Johan. His eyes red and irradiated from the tears, yet full if happiness and hope. Clutching tighter to the bluenet, Judai whispered back, "I missed you too, Johan."

Staring tenderly down at his friend, Johan confessed, "I don't want to lose you again."

As he spoke, Johan leaned down towards Judai's face and placed a kiss upon his lips. It was short, but he felt that it was enough to get the message across. When he pulled back, the bluenet saw a deep red blush creep across Judai's face. The boy stared unblinking after Johan has kissed him, and soon a smile spread along his face. Judai nuzzled his face into Johan's chest, happy to be once again in the arms of his other half.

"I love you, Johan," Judai whispered to him.

"I love you too, Judai."


End file.
